In the related art, an alumina sintered body, which is obtained by mixing a conductivity applying agent such as a titanium oxide (TiO2) with alumina (Al2O3) that is an insulating substance, has been known. When mixing the conductivity applying agent with alumina, volume resistivity of the alumina sintered body may be adjusted. For example, a configuration in which the volume resistivity of the alumina sintered body is adjusted to 105 to 1010 Ω·cm, and this alumina sintered body is used as a member that needs to have a static electricity removal function and is used for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and the like is suggested (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-292267). In addition, a configuration in which the volume resistivity of the alumina sintered body is adjusted to 108 to 1011 Ω·cm and this alumina sintered body is used as an electrostatic chuck (Johnson-Rahbeck type electrostatic chuck) that is used to fix a silicon wafer in a plasma chamber for manufacturing of a semiconductor is suggested (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 04623159).
However, as described above, in a case where the alumina sintered body is used for the plasma chamber, since the alumina sintered body is exposed to plasma, the silicon wafer may be contaminated by a titanium oxide that is added to alumina. A countermeasure of limiting an additive amount of the titanium oxide may be considered to suppress the contamination. However, since the volume resistivity of the alumina sintered body is adjusted by an additive amount of the titanium oxide, when the additive amount of the titanium oxide is limited, an alumina sintered body, which exhibits desired volume resistivity, may not be obtained. In addition, a method in which for example, a specific treatment such as hot pressing and HIP (hot isostatic pressing) treatment is performed during the manufacturing of the alumina sintered body to obtain the alumina sintered body having a desired performance is also suggested (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 04623159). It is preferable to manufacture the alumina sintered body by a relatively simple manufacturing method.
The invention has been made to solve the above described problems in the related art, and an object thereof is to provide an alumina sintered body that exhibits desired volume resistivity while suppressing complications of a manufacturing process and an amount of a titanium oxide that is added to alumina, a member including the alumina sintered body, and an apparatus including the member.